


Sangue

by LenoraRoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraRoth/pseuds/LenoraRoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles sobre o significado do sangue e como ele pode trazer dor ou orgulho. POVs diversos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sangue negro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Não sei direito dizer de onde essa ideia surgiu mas é, basicamente, um conjunto de drabbles sobre a relação de diversos personagens de HP com os ideais e significados de sangue. Há personagens de todas as gerações e não seguirei um padrão cronológico. No fim de cada capítulo, haverá um trecho do próximo.  
> Espero que gostem.

Tendo nascido um Black, sangue sempre foi algo de extremo significado para Sirius. Ele se lembra de, quando ainda criança, ouvir sua mãe discursar sobre como a família deve vir em primeiro lugar, porque família é sangue e quando se é um Black, você deve zelar pelos seus, pela pureza daquele líquido que corria por suas veias e parecia significar tanto.

Ele tinha 5 anos e sabia que seu sangue era negro como seu sobrenome, porque todo Black tem sangue negro e espesso, sangue cheio de significado e importância, e aquilo era o suficiente para ele. Enquanto estivesse cercado por aquelas pessoas de sangue tão negro quanto o seu, ele estaria seguro. Não havia nada a temer.

Então Sirius cresceu e descobriu que seu sangue não devia ter apenas o negro de seu sobrenome, mas também devia ser verde e prata, como sangue de cobra. E Bella sussurrava em seu ouvido que ele não devia se preocupar, porque todo Black tem verde e prata no sangue, _e você é um menino tão bonzinho, não é, você vai orgulhar a família e ser a serpente mais astuta da sua época em Hogwarts._ Mas ele se preocupava. Porque, conforme os anos passavam, ele começou a desconfiar que seu sangue talvez não vertesse as mesmas cores do de seus pais.

E então houve a chegada em Hogwarts e o Chapéu Seletor gritando GRIFINÓRIA sem nem ao menos pestanejar, sem nem ao menos dar um segundo de dúvida para aquela criança, e ele viu o franzir de lábios de Cissa e o olhar de puro ódio de Bella, e ele soube que todos os seus medos eram verdadeiros e, no fim das contas, o mesmo sangue que devia ser-lhe tão precioso foi o sangue que o rejeitou.

E anos depois, quando já era um adolescente bonito, imprudente e orgulhoso e trocou sua primeira briga de socos, vergonhosamente trouxa, com seu irmão mais novo, – _seu sangue,_ o pensamento veio por um momento mas logo foi embora – ele não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso gigantesco ao tocar seus lábios partidos e observar o sangue que vertia dali, colorindo seus dedos. Pois ele não era negro, muito menos verde e prata; era irrevogavelmente vermelho.


	2. Sangue maldito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus pensou que talvez fosse um pouco doentio ter nojo do próprio sangue, do fluido que corria por seu corpo e o mantinha vivo, mas ele o odiava. Não se lembrava da noite em que havia sido mordido, era tudo muito enevoado e confuso e ele era tão novo, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali. A dor da primeira mordida, que se mostrou apenas uma amostra da dor que sentiria todos os meses pelo resto de sua vida.

Remus fechou os olhos de forma dolorosa enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia os curativos, e mesmo com as poções contra dor, ele se sentia prestes a arrebentar. Talvez pelo fato de que nenhuma poção de cura, nem mesmo a mais poderosa, seria capaz tirar toda a dor emocional que vinha junto com a dor física após cada lua cheia. A enfermaria estava em um silêncio mortal com exceção dos eventuais sussurros da enfermeira que dizia _está tudo bem, meu querido, já vai passar, talvez eu possa te dar algo para dormir esta noite._ E ele queria mesmo agradecer, mas as palavras não saíam da sua boca e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi abrir os olhos e observar os pedaços de gaze sujos de sangue que haviam sido usados na sua limpeza.

Sangue. Como odiava esse sangue, o sangue envenenado de um lobisomem. Remus pensou que talvez fosse um pouco doentio ter nojo do próprio sangue, do fluido que corria por seu corpo e o mantinha vivo, mas ele o odiava. Não se lembrava da noite em que havia sido mordido, era tudo muito enevoado e confuso e ele era tão novo, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali. A dor da primeira mordida, que se mostrou apenas uma amostra da dor que sentiria todos os meses pelo resto de sua vida.

_Lobisomens são traiçoeiros,_ ele se lembrou de uma conversa entre seus pais que ouvira escondido. _Só Merlin sabe o que esse menino será capaz de fazer quando crescer._

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos com a lembrança, mas ele não se permitiu chorar. Já fazia um tempo que ele aprendera a lidar com a dor.

Tomou um susto ao sentir uma mão grande, quente e calejada envolver a sua, e perguntou a si mesmo quando foi que mergulhara tão intensamente dentro de si mesmo a ponto de não ouvir a entrada de Sirius. Madame Pomfrey, ao terminar seu trabalho, deu um sorriso cortês para os dois e pediu licença antes de sair, não sem lembrar os rapazes de que Remus precisava descansar.

\- E então, como está se sentindo? – o animago perguntou cauteloso, desenhando padrões invisíveis na mão de Remus com o polegar.

\- Estou bem – ele respondeu como sempre. Não era mais uma criança para demonstrar fragilidade – É só, você sabe. Esse cheiro de sangue me deixa meio enjoado.

Sirius sorriu compreensivo, e Remus viu nos olhos dele o entendimento.

\- Já isso passa – o rapaz mentiu, e Lupin nunca o amou tanto por suas mentiras indolores – De qualquer forma, nem é tão ruim. Seu sangue tem um cheiro meio doce.

\- Que merda de coisa estranha pra se dizer, Black – Remus ouviu a voz de James enquanto o rapaz entrava na enfermaria, e mesmo sem vê-lo, o lobisomem sabia que o amigo estava sorrindo – Se quer se declarar pro nosso saudoso amigo Moony, faça isso direito.

Sirius só sorriu, um sorriso aberto mostrando seus dentes muito brancos, seus caninos muito pontudos, e havia mais palavras naquele olhar cinzento do que haveria em um discurso, e Remus se sentiu relaxar, ainda mais quando a mão – não tão quente, não tão grande, mas igualmente calejada – de James bagunçou seus cabelos.

E, durante aqueles poucos minutos, são sangue não pareceu tão odioso assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sumário do próximo capítulo:_ Sentiu-se orgulhoso por sua pequena criação, que prometia tanto. Que prometia trazer de volta a dignidade que sua família, seu nome e seu sangue perderam na Segunda Guerra Bruxa.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sumário do próximo capítulo:_ Remus pensou que talvez fosse um pouco doentio ter nojo do próprio sangue, do fluido que corria por seu corpo e o mantinha vivo, mas ele o odiava. Não se lembrava da noite em que havia sido mordido, era tudo muito enevoado e confuso e ele era tão novo, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali. A dor da primeira mordida, que se mostrou apenas uma amostra da dor que sentiria todos os meses pelo resto de sua vida.


End file.
